Ranma, Twist Taken
by Chibified-Minako
Summary: It's basically Ranma 1/2 except it features new girls, new crazy fights and new random scenes...
1. Ranma, Twist Taken Chap1 : Sex Is Fun

**Ranma, Twist Taken**

_**Chapter 1: Sex Is Fun**_

"Ranma! Er, I can't believe he didn't show up. Probably hanging around with Shampoo or someone," growled Akane as she impatiently waited for Ranma to show up at the mall.

Suddenly, a soaking wet, redhead stumbled from around the corner and fell to Akane's knees.

"Akane..." he wailed.

"It's about time, Ranma! Damn, I've been waiting for half an hour! You'd think I'd be arrested for loitering by now. Uh...what the hell happened to you?"

Ranma helped himself to his feet and dried his red hair. "Some genius kids were having a water fight and...it was cold..."

Akane sighed, reminding herself how pathetic Ranma was. "Well, you better go get some hot water. How are we going to get you a nice tuxedo if you're a woman?" She started walking into the mall, leaving the female-looking Ranma to solve his problem, quickly.

"I guess I could find a coffee shop or..." A man in a blue kimono who started glomping him tightly interrupted Ranma.

"Pig-tailed girl! Oh, how I love you so much! Come... come with me and we'll have endless happiness together! I, the great Kuno, shall love you forever and... euuh..." Kuno fell to the ground in pain, his hands over his privates.

"You freaking perv!" Ranma started running without looking ahead and a man carrying hot soup knocked the bowl all over Ranma, returning him as a male.

The man looked at Ranma and started wiping his eyes. "I swore she was..."

Ranma let out a yell then ran to find Akane in the huge mall. He wandered around for a bit, wondering where she could be. "Oh my God, I'm such an idiot. We came to the mall to buy a tuxedo and I didn't think of looking in some men's clothing store?"

Akane was at 'Clothing For The Sex' and didn't look too happy. Ranma read the sign and started chuckling as he approached Akane. "I thought sex would make you happy, baby!"

Akane sneered at Ranma and wished her father had asked Kasumi to go with Ranma instead.

"Konnichiwa, how can I help you?" asked one of the store workers. "Anything in particular?"

"Well, we're looking for a tuxedo...for him," answered Akane, looking at Ranma evilly.

"What's the occasion?"

"It's a wedding. We're uh, kind of looking for something cheap... and we kind of need it soon," Ranma said, averting his gaze from the worker...who was drop-dead gorgeous.

The worker played with her silky red hair in thought of the perfect outfit. She looked at Ranma, not just studying his body type for the tuxedo. She was obviously looking... Both Ranma and Akane noticed that and Akane flared with anger.

"Hmm... Well, let's take some measurements first. Come to the back room. I don't think you'll feel too comfortable doing that in front of all these people. Hehe," she said smiling.

Ranma gulped, and then followed the worker to the back. Akane glared at them, plotting her revenge.

The worker took off her jacket, revealing herself. She was wearing a black tank-top with black capri pants. She took a measuring tape from out of the back room, then closed the door.

"Alright...Oh, before we start, I better get your name."

"It's...Ranma...Ranma Saotome. And you?"

"I'm Kaimono. Okay, take off your shirt..."

Sweat dripped down Ranma's neck as he removed his red shirt from his body. 'Does she want me?! God! She's so hot! Maybe she'll take off her shirt... ooh yeah... she's big, and she's beautiful. Kaimono... amazing name, and she's nice... a whole lot nicer than Akane, that's for sure. I bet she can cook, too. And she works at a great store; I could get a discount on my tuxedo for Kasumi's wedding! Sweet!'

Kaimono's face lit up. "Um, Ranma...you're not the one getting married...right?"

"Of course not...I'm uh, single," he replied, and was starting to be positive.

Licking her lips, Kaimono took off her shirt, revealing a blue bra. She slowly undid her jeans, ripped them off and was wearing sexy blue panties. She started touching herself... squeezing her breasts together...

"You like that, Ranma? You want me, don't you? Come on, I'm all yours. Take me, baby!"

Without hesitation, Ranma got closer to the beautiful stripper. He stopped, and thought of Akane. It was too late, though. Kaimono started kissing him, gently pressing her body against his. She started moaning and put Ranma's hands on her bra, trying to get him to take it off.

"Come on! You wanna see some? I got some, alright!"

Tempted, Ranma touched her bra... then stopped. "I can't! Kaimono... you're so beautiful... I want you... but Akane... I love Akane... she may not be as hot but she's so amazing... I'm sorry..."

"You mean... that girl you were with? The short hair?" Kaimono looked hurt.

Ranma nodded, taking his hands off Kaimono's body.

"I...see...well...I don't even know you...I just think you're real cute and everything...Oh Ranma, let's try! See what we could have together! I'm not all just looks...It's just that when I broke up with my boyfriend...I just had the urge to get all over you when I saw you. I'm really not like that...really...and no, I'm not a stripper! Hell no! Ranma...please...I..." Kaimono's eyes glittered as she begged. She seemed so desperate...and Ranma could understand she was lonely.

"I'm not with Akane...so...and yes, I do want to be with you. I can tell right now you're really nice and sweet. Kaimono, do you want to go out with me?" Ranma was surprised at what he just said.

Kaimono hugged Ranma tightly, with no intention of letting go. "I'm sorry about bringing you back here to... you know, molest you. Hehe."

He smiled at her. "It's alright, Kaimono. You have an amazing body, though..."

She blushed, wishing in her mind he wouldn't say that. She quickly dressed into her clothes and wrote a number on a piece of paper. "Call me?"

Ranma nodded, putting the paper in his pocket.

After the measurements were done, they picked out a real nice tuxedo, and like Ranma thought, he got a twenty percent discount. He realized Akane had left. He grumbled to himself then headed home.

"Akane? Akaaaane?" Ranma entered the house, looking around for Akane. Instead of finding her, he ran into Kasumi.

"Hi, Ranma. Did you get the tuxedo?" she asked, smiling as usual.

Ranma handed the bag containing the tuxedo to Kasumi and waited to see what she thought. Examining it closely, Kasumi smiled and seemed impressed.

"Very nice, Ranma! I never thought you'd be capable of affording such a beautiful tuxedo... or putting the effort in to find one. You know, I really want this marriage to be perfect. Father thinks I'm crazy for marrying someone after knowing him for only two years, dating for one, but Ranma, you have to understand. Love at first sight is possible!"

She continued speaking, but as soon as she said that last line, Ranma started thinking of Kaimono. Great example of love at first sight, he thought.

"Ranma? Are you still listening to me? You agree, right?" Kasumi poked at Ranma.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Oh, um, have you seen Akane? She left the store without me so I just want to apologize for being so late."

Kasumi told him that Ranma that Akane had been in the dojo for at least an hour. Ranma thanked her, then ran to the dojo. He slid the door open and watched Akane beating the hell out of a punching bag.

"Aie, she looks a bit mad. Hope she didn't think anything about Kaimono and I..."

Akane stopped punching then turned around, looking Ranma straight in the eye. "Ranma, hi. Did you get the tuxedo?" She said, with a tone that made Ranma feel as if she was about to beat him.

"Yeah, I did. I just finished showing it to Kasumi. Sorry it took so long... I wasn't very good at deciding... why did you leave?" He didn't receive an answer so he had to think quickly. "Well um, I guess I'll talk to you later..." He turned to leave but Akane asked him to wait.

"How about a little match? It'd be fun."

Shocked, Ranma didn't move. Ranma thought of Akane's reason to challenge him like that. 'She's going to try to kill me...'


	2. Ranma, Twist Taken Chap2 : Unexpected Ki...

_**Chapter 2: Unexepected Kiss**_

The rain dropped rapidly to the ground as Ryoga splashed down the streets. In search of his rival, Ranma, he plotted his revenge perfectly.

"As soon as I see him...he'll pay. And Akane...soon I'll be together with her"

Suddenly, he stopped. He gripped to his precious umbrella, which stopped the rain from transforming him into a pig. Ryoga stared at the dojo he stood in front of, positive it was the home of Ranma Saotome.

"RANMA!" He ran forward and banged on the door.

A grouchy old lady opened the door and glared at the disturber. Her eyes filled with anger and irritation.

Ryoga wiped the cold sweat off his neck and realized he was in trouble.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Do you think you can disturb people at any time YOU feel like?! I don't think so, sonny"

She reached for something, and then pointed a shotgun at Ryoga. She grinned, clutching onto her weapon.

"AIE!" He shrieked, his eyes popping viciously out of his head. He sprinted down the street, the tears mixing with the rain. He turned the corner quickly, slipped and tumbled into a fence. He fell over it, crashed into a muddy puddle and met his recurring, unfortunate fate.

"Oink...oink...oink!?" he squealed. 'Damn...I can't fight Ranma in the form of this cursed pig', he thought.

His tiny black body dripped with mud as he tried to escape. 'Ah, screw it'.

"Hi. Thanks for calling Ranma," Kaimono said over the phone as she flopped onto her bed.

They spoke for a little while until Kaimono's father interrupted them. He yelled until she hung up the phone.

"I'll meet you in 20, then! Ja ne!" she quickly said then put the phone down.

"Who was that?" Kaimono's father demanded rudely.

She glared at him.

"Well?!"

"It was no one, father. Just a friend," she said, then walked out of the room.

"Ranma, you spent quite some time on the phone. Who was that?" Kasumi asked as she handed Ranma some vegetables.

'I don't think it'd be too smart to tell Kasumi about Kaimono...I don't want to steal her light.'

"No one really. Just a classmate. So...how are you? Excited about the wedding?" he said, saving himself from more questions.

"I'm very excited! I can't wait! Oh, by the way, Ranma...Akane has a letter for you."

"Letter? Hmm. Well, I'm going out for a bit so, I'll get it from her when I get back." He rushed out of the house before anyone could question him.

He walked to a small bridge and saw Kaimono. She was clothed in a black, lace dress with black boot-like shoes. He approached her, then stroked her soft hair. She blushed, and then took Ranma in her arms.

"Don't ask about the dress...I don't usually wear them. Sorry about the phone, too. My dad's a bit over protective..." Kaimono said finally.

Ranma nodded, still focusing on Kaimono. She was just so beautiful. He gazed into her eyes, noticing she wasn't wearing any make-up.

"No make up?" he asked.

"No...I don't really wear make up. Why? Do I need some?"

"Of course not!" he laughed, and then took her hand in his.

As they were walking, Ranma noticed an ice-cream parlor then quickly drove Kaimono away before she could see it. 'Damn it! It's hot, I'm right next to an ice-cream parlor with a beautiful girl and I have no money!'

Kaimono looked at Ranma curiously, wondering if he was all right.

Luckily for Ranma, Kuno arrived out of nowhere, took Kaimono's hand in his, and lightly kissed it.

"Representative of Venus...Goddess of Beauty...Your eyes glitter like the stars and your smile is as sweet as flowers...May I ask your name?" Kuno said while on both knees.

"Uh...um...Kaimono Fuzakeru," she responded, a little shocked.

"Ah...such a lovely name. I am the Great Kuno. Would you -"

Ranma cut off Kuno, in a serious tone. "Just who do you think you are?! Are you blind?! I'm trying to talk to her. No woman needs a perverted freak like you to hit on her. So why don't you get lost before I'm forced to beat the hell out of you?"

A silent crowd surrounded Kuno and Ranma when he started yelling. Luckily, Ranma was a skilled martial artist. Even though a panda, Shampoo's great-grandmother, a peverted old man, Happosai, and other strange people trained him...Ranma was very strong. But like Ranma, Kuno was a great martial artist and knew how to fight. He was also skilled with a long stick to battle.

"So you want to play, eh Ranma? Then let's rumble!!" Kuno screamed, clutching onto his weapon.

"This isn't wrestling, damn it, " Ranma said while sweat rolled down his face.

They started battling each other, viciously attacking each other. The crowd even had to cover their eyes at times because it looked so painful.

Randomly, a bystander turned on his radio and played some battle music from Street Fighter. He cheered from the side, trying to encourage the fight.

"Who carries around a CD player with Street Fighter music on it? Especially a game that old?" whispered a boy to his friend.

"I don't know. He's such a dork. Time for some beating!" The curious boy's friend ran up to the guy with the music, then punched his face.

The crowd averted their gaze from Ranma and Kuno then started watching the other fight.

Ranma ignored it and kept his eyes locked on Kuno. But before they could start round two, Kaimono walked in between them.

Her hair was tied into a ponytail so it looked a bit awkward when the wind blew.

"What's the point of this? I admire the martial arts, but it shouldn't be used just for the sake of it. Kuno, I appreciate your compliments but Ranma and I were just going somewhere," she took Ranma's arm then bowed to Kuno.

"Perhaps we'll run into you later. Sayonara, Kuno-kun"

Kaimono pulled Ranma away, almost dragging him away from Kuno.

"Thanks for sticking up for me and everything, but who was that?"

"That was uh, Kuno. Stupid hotshot from school. If you don't like him, you definitely won't like his sister. She's literally obsessed with me," Ranma explained, and then sighed.

Kaimono shrugged her shoulders then continued walking with Ranma.

They were walking by a house with a short fence when Ranma noticed a little black pig sitting on top of it with very evil eyes. He stopped walking, and then approached the pig.

"Ranma...?" Kaimono looked at Ranma then followed him.

He looked at the pig then started to roar with laughter. The pig was slobbered with mushy mud and had cobwebs all over him. He was a total mess. You'd think he had drowned in a mud puddle, got trapped in a spider web then got half eaten.

Kaimono stared at Ranma, thinking he got hit too many times in his head.

The pig squealed when Ranma picked him up and started talking. "Well, well, well...is it not Ryoga?!"

"Um, Ranma. Why the HELL are you talking to a pig?!" Kaimono demanded.

"Ryooooga! Or do you only respond to 'P-chan'?!" Ranma laughed, while ignoring Kaimono.

Kaimono got frustrated and clenched her fists. Small flames were created within her palms somewhat like fireballs. She stepped back then launched them at Ranma's foot.

He shrieked because he thought his foot had caught fire. "Aie!! Hey!! Kaimono! Where'd that fire come from?! Oh...looks like you're a bit pyromaniacal, eh? Is that even a word? Anyways, I didn't mean to ignore you! Leave the pig alone? What?"

By the time Ranma looked back, the pig had jumped into a bucket of water, transforming back into Ryoga.

"I've finally got here. Now, Ranma, I'm gonna kick your a!" he threatened.

"Oh God. Ranma, you're such a reject! It's like everyone in Japan wants to kill you. Even a human who can transform into a pig. Cursed springs, right?" she asked, facing Ryoga.

He nodded nervously, staring at Kaimono. '

Wow...How'd Ranma wind up with a beautiful woman like her? ..How did he wind up with a woman anyways?!'

Kaimono smiled sweetly, then introduced herself to Ryoga.

"It's nice to meet you, Ryoga. It looks like you've just come into town. Have you got some place to stay or are you looking for a place?"

Ranma laughed again. "Nope, he's a homeless hobo!"

"What?!" Ryoga glared at Ranma furiously. He was so angry that his entire face lit up like a tomato. He pushed Ranma to the ground, then kneeled down beside him.

Kaimono sighed and helped Ranma to his feet. "Ryoga, how about you come over and stay at my place? My dad's a little strict and everything when it comes to guys, but he's interested in the cursed springs. Plus, he'd be happy to help someone out."

Ryoga agreed then gracefully thanked Kaimono.

'This is my lucky day!!!', he thought.

Feeling a bit jealous, Ranma lied and said he had to be home at a certain time to do his training. He couldn't believe filthy Ryoga stole his new girlfriend.

Kaimono and Ryoga waved good-bye and then Ranma started walking away.

A few minutes later, Kaimono ran up behind Ranma and turned him around to face her. She gently touched his face, then leaned closer and kissed his lips gently. She removed her sweet lips from him, but didn't move away. Ranma smiled, then took her in his arms and kissed her one final time. The feeling they both felt was definitely something both of them had never felt before. She hugged him tightly then ran back to Ryoga.

Everything was perfect. Even Ryoga had been smiling when Kaimono kissed Ranma. The only thing that no one noticed was that Akane was on her way to the store and caught a glimpse of the first, beautiful kiss.


	3. Ranma, Twist Taken Chap3: Tears and Munc...

_**Chapter 3: Tears and Munchies**_

"Ranma, you and I never had our battle," Akane stated after she suddenly approached Ranma who was skipping rocks in the water while he was relaxing at the lake.

He turned around, and then looked up at Akane. "You're right. Why should we battle though? After all, we both know that I'd definitely beat the living hell out of you."

Akane laughed confidently then positioned herself in her battle stance. She bent her knees and the flame of determination danced in her eyes. Ranma casually got up, thinking there'd be no problem during the upcoming match. But Ranma still didn't know that Akane found out about Kaimono kissing Ranma, so Akane was furious. When a girl like Akane is overly mad, you'd best stay away.

She charged at him like a bullet at full speed with her fists firmly clenched. Her target simply stood there with an ugly grin across his face, and then quickly dodged the attack. Akane then tripped and splashed into the cold night water.

"This isn't over, Ranma!!!" she bellowed, then got right back on her feet and ran at him once again. This time, she planned to soar into the air then attack with agility.

At this point, Ranma had become a little grimmer about the battle, awaiting her move attentively. His bold eyes were locked on her, following her as she jumped into the sky. Her clothes blew in the wind as thunder and lightning struck, but it didn't bother either of them. She took the clueless Ranma by surprise, then drilled his stomach with her rock solid fist. She smiled with an obvious look of satisfaction as she stood above Ranma who was trying to rub the pain away. Light droplets of wet precipitation slowly fell to the ground then quickly became hard rain falling in a rhythmic pattern.

He smirked at Akane, and then slowly rose to his feet. Luckily, Ranma had been wearing a hooded black sweater so the rain didn't give Akane any advantage.

"You know what, Akane? You really took me by surprise," he said then punched her stomach with force.

Though Akane saw the attack coming and was more than capable of preventing self-damage, she took the shot hard. She was obviously in pain but she didn't even care. It almost seemed as if she regretted hurting Ranma, the one she had strong yet unexplainable emotions towards. He was a treasure safely locked in her heart, but he was also the demon breathing the sizzling flames within her.

"Akane?" Ranma asked curiously.

As soon as Ranma spoke her name, she had broken into tears, clearly due to something else rather than pain. She fell to her knees staring right up at the tall, bold Ranma. The rain had calmed down, but the gods of thunder and lightning continued their electrical storm. Akane's eyes fell to the ground, trying to avoid Ranma's worried gaze.

"Akane? What's the matter? I'm sure that hit didn't hurt you that much. Come on, we better head back home. Akane? Oh come on you stupid tomboy! Now's not the time to be stubborn. You could get sick out in this weather...I think," Ranma kneeled down in front of Akane and tried to convince her to stand up.

"Ranma..." she said silently.

"Maybe this'll work," he frowned before taking Akane in his arms to carry her home. Though he never thought he'd be able to do this without Akane having a fit, he remembered the time Akane had given him a "piggy-back-ride" home. He looked down at her, smiling, and continued the short walk home that seemed like an eternity in the drizzling rain.

Once they arrived at the dojo, Akane had fallen asleep in Ranma's arms. They stealthily entered through the back door not the bother anybody's slumber. He placed Akane down in a chair in the kitchen then removed his hooded sweater before he tiptoed upstairs to get a towel.

"Hmm? How did I get back?" Akane whispered as she awakened.

"Ah, you're awake now. Well, here's a towel," he said with a friendly tone then launched the fluffy dark blue towel at her when he walked through the doorway.

She stood up to catch it and then a little smile sat on her smooth face. She quickly wiped it away though, then started walking away. She quietly said good night to Ranma then disappeared in the hallway to go to her room.

"Well, that was weird...When she challenged me a few days ago I really thought she meant she was going to beat the hell out of me in the dojo. Eh, stupid girl," Ranma hung his sweater up then slowly walked to his bedroom.

Many hours later, the radiant sun rose and lit up the light blue sky. Ryoga's head was buried in the snow-white pillow he used for comfort and didn't want to wake up. He was sleeping on the couch in the living room but Kaimono had given him a couple of blankets so he wouldn't be too uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Kaimono, clothed in her white night gown, ambled into the room Ryoga was resting.

"Ryoga? Are you awake yet?"

"Arg! Uh, no," Ryoga rudely mumbled then remembered where he was and that he was a guest. "I mean, yeah, I'd love to wake up and see you!!"

Kaimono giggled then pulled him off the couch. "Alright, get up now. Dad made breakfast before he left so you better come have some before it gets cold."

She marched away cheerfully expecting Ryoga to follow her. And that he did. He wearily trudged into the warm dining room that had a very tasty smell in the atmosphere. He's eyes popped out of his head as he sat down at the table staring at the what seemed perfect breakfast.

"I...I haven't had a home cooked meal that looks as yummy as this in so long!" He wailed happily.

As they ate, the birds happily warbled their beautiful songs perched on branches in the luscious trees outside. Ryoga and Kaimono didn't speak much until Kaimono suddenly asked about the cursed springs.

"Cursed springs? What about them?" Ryoga asked as he hungrily stuffed pancakes into his mouth.

"I'm just kind of curious. Why did you go there in the first place?"

Ryoga shrugged, "Stupid thing with Ranma. I was chasing him while him and his father were training and then we all fell into separate ponds. Blah, blah, blah. Curse you, Ranma!!"

Once they had both finished eating and gobbling down orange juice, Kaimono quickly washed up the dishes then went upstairs to get dressed. She entered her cozy room, grabbed a simple white shirt and pair of denim pants from her wardrobe then slapped them on her body quickly. She then took a wooden brush with her initials carved in the handle, then slowly brushed through her long hair. She then marched down the stairs and saw Ryoga waiting at the door.

"Let's go over to Ranma's place. Urm, I don't really know where it is actually," she laughed with an obvious look of embarrassment on her cheery face.

Ryoga laughed triumphantly, "I do! I'll bring you right there!"

'Why do I have the feeling he doesn't know where it is at all...?' Kaimono pondered as sweat rolled down her neck.


End file.
